magnolia Highschool
by RowanEmco
Summary: a trio and duo of best friends enter Magnolia High for the first time
1. chapter 1

Author's note:This was originally a story i was writing on wattpad but decided to write here instead. I am going to post the chapters i've already did on wattpad and continue to update on fanfiction. I made a few changes but i hope you still enjoy it. Thanks

Chapter 1

 **Lucy opens her eyes as soon as she heard the familiar sound of her parent's room door closing. It was late at night and her dad just went to bed. Lucy's sat up and slipped on her shoes. She tiptoed past his door and down the stairs. once she made it outside Lucy made her way to the house across the street. Her two best friends Gray Fullbuster and Gajeel Redfox sat on the front steps waiting for her. They stood up as she crossed the yard towards them. "Oy it's about time bunny girl we thought you fell asleep yourself". "Sorry guys" lucy replied "I left as soon as Dad went to bed". "It's alright Lu" Gray responded handing her a pink glow stick. "Gajeel's just** **teasing you". Gajeel grinned looking down at her and pat her on the head "you ready to go Bunny girl"? Lucy smiled "yeah and it's your turn Gaj". Gajeel turned around so Lucy could jump onto his back. The trio made their way down the street lit up by the street lamps.** **Gray's pov** **Gajeel and I walked over to Lu's house to pick her up. Today is our first day at Magnolia High and we were walking together. It's a tradition Lu made one where we would arrive together. It is something we do every year. Last Night We snuck out to Magnolia Park another tradition we do only on the last day of summer break. we didn't do much but just sit under the night sky and pretty much just talk to each other. The three of us were pretty close we grew up together. I walked up the steps the door swung open. "Hey guys"! lucy stepped out. She smiled at us " you ready to go"?** **Natsu pov**

 **I groaned** **as I saw the school come into view. I was walking with my best friend Levy Mcgarden. "oh hush natsu you'll be fine we're almost there. "why couldn't we just stay home" I asked annoyed. "Im going to be bored the whole day". " It's the first day remember you don't want to make Erza mad by not showing up would you"? A shiver ran down my spine at the thought. levy giggled at me. I grinned as a** **thought came to mind. I reach down and snatched the book she was holding from her and ran. "Natsu"! "give it back"! she. I laughed as she started to chase me I then sped up. I turned the corner and ran straight into a girl blonde hair. I fell forward saving myself using my arms to keep me from landing face first. I looked down and saw a pair of brown eyes looking up at me** **everything seemed to slow down** **and a strange feeling washed over me. Her brown eyes widened staring back at me. She blushed realizing how close we were. "sorry about that" I said standing up. I held out my hand helping her up. " my name is Natsu"."Natsu Dragneel what's yours"? Her warm hand was still in mine.** **Lucy pov** **"L-lucy" I stuttered my face still hot. "Lucy H-heartfilia". He smiled me making my heart missing a beat. " Nice to meet you ...luce.**


	2. chapter 2

Gajeel pov:

I was sitting in Bunny girl's room watching her squeeze a giant plush Bunny I gave her last year. School was over and I was spending the night at her house. Her home was pretty much my second one. Gray got detention for picking a fight with some pink-haired freak who ran into Lucy and fell on her earlier. He was running from someone chasing him. A book went flying and hit me right in the face. It belonged to a small girl named Levy who apologized to us. She had short blue hair tied up with a bandana. I picked up the book and handed it to her. My fingers brushed hers and in the moment a warm feeling rushed through me. Time slowed down as we stared at each other standing still. A huge blush spread across her face my own felt hot. She stepped back taking the book. I wasn't sure what to make of what I felt. I'm sure Bunny can help me but she seems to have something on her mind. she sat on the bed hugging the bunny and blushing lightly. She was looking out the window looking at the darkening sky. I laid at the end of her bed turning my gaze to the ceiling. We sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes. "Hey Gaj"? "Can I ask you something"?

Natsu pov:

"Natsu"! something soft hit me in the face. "Wake Up"! Levy was looking down at me holding a pillow and dressed in her school uniform. I sat up and yawned. I stood up and she pushed me into the bathroom. she handed me my uniform. I stayed the night over at her house sleeping on the air mattress she kept under her bed. I dressed and brushed my teeth with a spare toothbrush. I walked out she grabbed my arm and dragged me out the house.

Levy handed me a apple "Natsu we need to hurry Lucy is meeting me in front of the school".Hearing her name made me smile at the memory of blond hair and brown eyes. Levy and luce seemed to hit it off right away bonding over the love of books and other things in common. I then frowned as I remembered some guy named gray who picked a fight with me for running into her. Something I really don't regret I plan to figure what i felt with her. Levy and I made it to school after a few minutes. I saw Lucy walking with Gray and another guy whose name I think is Gajeel. Levy saw them and walked over with me following close behind. Lucy was smiling and talking to Gray. "Hi lu"! Levy said giving her a hug. "Hi levy"! she said hugging her back. Levy glanced at Gajeel a blush appearing on her face. "H-hi" she said looking up at him. He nodded at her a small smile on his face. "Yo luce" I waved. "what's up"? I smiled at her. She looked at me and also blushed. "H-hi natsu" she said shyly. It was cute. Gray smirked at me. "what's so funny"? I asked instantly annoyed. "Nothing just your face right now". I turned towards him ready to say something to him. The sound of the Bell going off stopped me. "We should go before we're late" levy said she didn't like being late. We headed inside "um Gray"? lucy said looking at him "your clothes" referring to his missing shirt. Pervert. I thought.

Levy pov:

Lucy and I walked to our History class after saying bye to the guys. Natsu and Gray started insulting each other in the hallway. Lucy and I shared most of are classes except 2 one of them being English our favorite subject. I've been getting to know more of Lucy and we even exchanged phone numbers. I found out that Gray and Gajeel where Lucy's best friend's they grew up together just like Natsu and I. Lucy has an older brother named Laxus they live with their father. Lucy's mother passed away a year ago. Gray and Gajeel live together because Gajeel's father also passed away when he was young. Gray's older sister takes care of the both of them along with Gray's younger sister Wendy. Gajeel has a cousin named Rogue that goes to Crocus High just like Natsu's cousin Sting. I shared with Lucy some things about my life too. I explained Natsu and I's relationship. I live with my parents and my sister Juvia. Juvia attends Phantomlord high but it's transferring hear next week. Natsu lives with his father and little brother Romeo. I found out that Wendy, Natsu, and Gajeel actually share the same birthday. History class went by quickly when the bell rang Lucy and I agreed to meet up after lunch. I made my way to my English class.


	3. author's note

Oh I wanted to say thank you to the person who followed my story.

This update is for you.:)


	4. chapter 3

Gajeel pov

I sat in English class listening to music through my earbuds. My eyes were closed and I was relaxed and effect the music always has on me. I felt someone tap me on my shoulder. I sighed and opened my eyes I really didn't feel like talking to anyone. Levy was standing in front of me the same warm feeling washed over me. "Hi gajeel" she smiled my face got warm. "Is it okay if I sit here"? I looked around there were plenty of empty seats. I was sitting in the back to avoid others. I didn't understand why she wanted to sit back here with me. "Fine with me" I moved my books over. Everyone started to stare at us. I normally don't sit near others or really talk to anyone at school except Bunny and Gray. Allowing her to sit next to me is totally out of character for me. The teacher walked in and some looked away. I glared at the others still gawking annoyingly. "Good morning class today I have a special announcement"." I just received the details for the freshman year project".

Lucy pov

I was sitting in the library humming quietly to myself. Levy and I agreed to meet here for study hall. I was reading the first book of a series levy suggested. I had trouble finding it but a nice girl named Mirajane helped. Mira works as student-helper. She helps out in the library and sometimes assists the principal .Mira is in the same grade as Laxus my brother. Levy came in and sat next to me. " hi Lu did you hear about the freshman year project"? "No what is it"? My interest peaked. "Every freshman has to pick a another freshman as a partner and create a sort of yearbook"."Full of memories you make with your partner during the year"." Oh that's so cool"! "Do you want to be my partner"? A blush appeared on her face." Oh I-I was actually thinking about asking Gajeel I-If that's okay. "Really"? I said surprised. I leaned towards her "what made you choose him"? "Do you like him"? she blushed harder "n-no"! "I-I just think he's nice and I could get to know him. "M-maybe we could be friends". I giggled at her flustered face. "Aww that's too bad you two would be cute together". "Who would be cute together"? We both jumped. Mira was standing behind us. "Oh levy this is Mira she's a student-helper here". "Nice to meet you levy" Mira said smiling Levy smiled back. " Levy and I were talking about the freshman year project". "Levy wants to ask my best friend Gajeel to be her partner". Mira eyes widened "ooh is he your boyfriend"? "W-what"! "No"! Levy's face turned red. "Then why are you blushing"? I grinned. She pouted and turned away. A evil glint appeared in her eyes " hey mira"? "Do you want to know about my best friend Natsu"? My heartbeat sped up at the sound of his name. Levy and Mira watched my face turn red.

Gray pov

Gajeel and I watched Lucy walk ahead deep in thought. " I wonder what she's thinking". " No one knows what goes in Bunny's head". "Guys"! "I've got it"! "We should start a club"! "A club"? "For what"? I asked. "It's a social club where we could meet new people and make new friends". "We could come up with a symbol for it". It will be great. "It will also help you and I find partners Gray for our project". "As fun as that sounds Bunny I'm not interested in socializing with others. "What if no one joins it's lame to be in a club with only 3 people". "c'mon Gajeel It wouldn't hurt to meet new people and we'll make people want to join". "Besides Levy and natsu are joining. Gajeel turned and walked away. "Tsk". "Whatever I'll join your club". I smirked and put my arm around Lucy " I guess it's settled we're starting a club.

Natsu pov

Levy and I we're outside in the backyard of my house. It was late she was staying over. I was staring into a small fire we were using to make smores. Levy sat pointing out constellations and naming them. "Hey natsu"? I looked up "yeah"? "Have you chosen a partner for the freshman project"? "Oh yeah I'm gonna ask luce to be my partner". "What about you"? "I want to ask Gajeel to be my partner". "Gajeel"? "Oh you mean metalhead". Levy laughed at my nickname for him. we told each other what we felt coming into contact with them. "Im so excited to be in Lu's club". "Oh yeah I'm fired up now"! "Natsu look"! A star fell across the sky. I smiled "hey lev"? "Yea Natsu"? she replied. "What's the name of the club"? "Fairy tail".


	5. chapter 4

_author's note_ _in this chapter I'm introducing a new character. I hope you enjoy also I do not own Fairy Tail._ **Brrrrriiiiiiiiiiinnnngg! The alarm clock went off in the quiet room. a hand reached out from yellow comforters to silence the noise.** **Crystal pov**

 **I sat up and stretched my arms. Today is my first day at Magnolia High and I'm so excited. I push the blankets aside and stood up "Crystal"? "Are you awake"? My older sister Cana walked in. I smiled "yes I am I'm getting dressed right now". "Ever and I are going to walk you to school today okay". I nodded Evergreen and Cana have been going to Magnolia High for a while. Cana is a sophomore and Evergreen is a junior. I came back home a few days ago to start school. I spent the summer in crocus with my Best friend Rogue who I already miss. I went to the bathroom to get ready. I grabbed my toothbrush and brushed my teeth. I brushed my short brown hair and changed into my uniform. I was wearing a white button-down shirt with a navy blue skirt and sweater. I grabbed my bag and walked downstairs after putting my shoes on. Evergreen and Cana was sitting at the table Cana stood up "Are you ready to go"? I nodded "remember Crystal" Evergreen said "this you're first day of highschool". "You must keep the appearance of royalty, you are a princess among commoners". Cana rolled her eyes at her "let's go Crystal don't listen to her" she grabbed my hand and pulled me outside. Our house wasn't far from the school that's why we are walking. Magnolia High was a pretty big school I could see it standing tall just up the block. I got nervous just looking at it but I was still excited to be going there. I walked further ahead to get a better view. someone pushed me and a guy with pink hair ran past me. I fell Forward expecting to hit the ground but that didn't happen. I looked up a guy with blue hair was looking down at me. He stood in front of me stopping me from falling. His face was expressionless looking at me I saw something flash in his dark green eyes. His hair slightly covered his right eye that had a red mark over it. I blushed and backed up I was just standing there staring at him. "S-sorry thank you for catching me". "Crystal are you okay"? Cana came up and put her hand on my shoulder." I'm alright someone bumped into me running past". Cana looked at the blue haired guy " hey mystogan thanks for helping her". He smiled and nodded at her." Im pretty sure that was Natsu who was running" a voice came from behind us. A girl with pretty red hair was standing next to a guy who-I looked back at mystogan they looked exactly alike. "Hello Erza, Jellal" Evergreen greeted. The guy named Jellal smiled "it's nice to see you again Evergreen you too Cana I hope you had a nice summer". Erza looked at me " Ever Is this your little sister"? Everyone looked at me.I smiled nervously h-hello my name is Crystal.**

 _author's note_

 _I apologize for taking so long update and for possible grammar mistakes. i realize this chapter might be a little short but the next one will be longer. Thanks! to whoever reads my story.:)_


	6. author's note (07-20 13:35:37)

Hi there!i have some news ive decided to put this story on hold for a while. I can assure you that i will finish this story because i have infinite love for Fairy tail. sorry i just want to try and write more chapter's for a while. Also i don't think many people are reading thus yet so i have time to write more.

so see ya later!


End file.
